Zero Absoluto
by Altheryon
Summary: Dez anos se passaram após a guerra contra Hades, e numa era de paz Atena finalmente consegue realizar um ritual capaz de trazer todos os guerreiros dourados que haviam se sacrificado no Muro das Lamentações de volta a vida. Para o atual cavaleiro de ouro da décima primeira casa, Hyoga de Aquário, aquele reencontro poderia ser a chance de cumprir uma promessa feita há muito tempo.


Saudações!

Aqui venho deixar um pequeno tributo a dois personagens que tenho entre meus favoritos de Saint Seiya - Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco.

Neste projeto não estou considerando os diversos spin-offs feitos (com exceção de muitos poucos elementos), apenas mesmo a série Clássica até o término da Saga de Hades seguindo a versão do manga onde o Cavaleiro de Cristal nunca existiu e Camus de Aquário foi o mestre direto de Hyoga.

 **Para quem assistiu apenas o anime:** Embora usarei características do anime também, como importantes elementos do manga necessários para esta história temos **1)** \- Na cena do ultimo encontro deles no Castelo de Hades o Hyoga não consegue chegar até Camus a tempo para abraçá-lo como é retratado no anime, mas antes de partir Camus sorri para ele. **2)** \- No termino do confronto dos dois na casa de Aquário o Hyoga faz uma promessa ao mestre dizendo que um dia ambos iriam se reencontrar para juntos voltarem à Sibéria.

Por fim decidi por utilizar a descritiva da aparência destes personagens conforme o desenho.

Só para avisar eu não escrevo Yaoi, então neste trabalho será claramente retratado o lado 'família' do relacionamento dos dois, até porque esta sempre foi a minha visão destes personagens desde quando eu os conheci quando criança.

E não menos importante, nenhum dos personagens de Saint Seiya me pertence e este projeto é destinado apenas para a minha própria diversão e para a de outros fãs.

Desejo uma ótima leitura e espero que gostem.

Lyon Heitor ~ Altheryon

* * *

 **Zero Absoluto**

 _"O Zero Absoluto é a temperatura em que tudo se congela: menos 273,150°C._

 _É a temperatura em que cessa todo o movimento da matéria..."_

Camus de Aquário

Manga Saint Seiya - Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco

†

No centro do belo salão a armadura de ouro de Aquário jazia adormecida dentro de sua urna dourada; a caixa de pandora resplandecia seu brilho divino por sobre o escuro piso de mármore espelhado e serenamente por si só iluminava parcialmente o ambiente, mergulhando-o numa agradável quietude propicia a meditação.

O atual cavaleiro da décima primeira casa estava parado na beira da entrada do recinto, encostado numa das colunas de pedra que elevava-se ao alto até o teto abobadado como forte pilar de sustentação para a antiga construção. Seu rosto alvo havia amadurecido com os anos; o semblante circunspecto denotava a gravidade dos pensamentos que ponderava em sua mente, cabelos dourados que caiam longos e ondeados até a metade das costas por sobre a vestimenta discreta que escolhera utilizar na cerimonia daquela noite. Seus olhos azuis, claros como o céus gélidos da Sibéria, perscrutavam a caixa dourada, embora em realidade o homem encontrava-se perdido num ponto distante de suas lembranças.

Quantos anos haviam se passado desde a ultima vez que eles haviam se visto no Castelo de Hades, durante o período de confronto do Santuário contra os exércitos e o deus do submundo?

— Dez anos... — Sua voz manifestou-se como um sussurro claro que ecoou pelo recinto.

Dez anos anos pareciam pouco comparados a extensa história dos cavaleiros e de suas batalhas, enquanto ao mesmo tempo para ele também pareciam ser tão extensos quanto uma eternidade.

O homem fechou os olhos.

Recordava-se perfeitamente daquele instante, tão rápido e profundamente marcado em sua memória; ele estava parcialmente caído no piso ao lado de seus dois companheiros, todos a sofrer silenciosamente pelo o que foram forçados a fazer, seus corpos maltratados pelos diversos ferimentos entregavam-se no final daquela hora. Tentou correr na direção de seu mestre, mas tanto ele quanto os outros começaram a rapidamente se desintegrar em partículas de luz dourada e não fora capaz de chegar a tempo, porém, foi naquele segundo final que pela primeira e unica vez em sua vida ele viu o rosto do homem de longos cabelos azul-turquesa, considerado frio e distante, converter-se num sorriso genuíno quando seus olhos encontraram-se novamente pela ultima vez.

A guerra terminara com a vitória do Santuário e da deusa Atena com um preço alto e caro demais a ser pago por todos àqueles envolvidos diretamente no ocorrido.

Seiya como consequência do confronto contra Hades teve severas lesões que lhe custaram anos de tratamento para que pudesse retomar os movimentos; havia reencontrado a irmã Seika e ambos viviam agora no Santuário no templo principal junto de Saori, com quem o cavaleiro havia finalmente assumido uma relação séria.

Shiryu casara-se com Shunrei e dedicava grande parte de seu tempo a família, treinando o pequeno filho Ryuho para que futuramente ele pudesse se tornar o cavaleiro de Dragão, frequentemente visitando a Grécia e o Santuário.

Ikki e Shun pareceram encontrar um equilíbrio entre eles após o termino da guerra; enquanto o mais novo dos irmãos passou a viver no Santuário, o mais velho viajava constantemente, continuando a ser o lobo solitário como costumava a se auto clamar, aparecendo volta e meia quando desejava para rever o irmão e os amigos e Saori assim o permitia, nunca apresentando uma objeção ao jeito distante e desapegado do homem.

Com a sua principal elite completamente dizimada a reencarnação da deusa da sabedoria reuniu seus principais guerreiros remanescentes, convocando-os para que assumissem os postos de Cavaleiros de Ouro e apoderassem-se da armadura respectiva a seus signos, e foi desta forma que ele e seus amigos tornaram-se os principais guardiões das casas zodiacais que antecediam o sagrado templo de Atena.

Com grande esforço Saori e seus cavaleiros conseguiram reerguer o Santuário, restituindo-lhe o antigo apogeu de sua gloria, porém com as baixas consideráveis e com poucos indivíduos efetivamente preparados para assumir tal posição, aqueles que recebiam a autorização de subir as doze casas deparavam-se com vários edifícios vazios com suas belas armaduras a descansarem sobre altares de pedra por longo tempo desprovidas de um legítimo portador.

Observar aquelas urnas douradas sempre trazia a tona uma sombra de tristeza velada em seus corações.

Quanto a ele próprio considerava que as duras lições que aprendera, mescladas as difíceis perdas que sofrera, o amadureceram para além dos seus atuais vinte e quatro anos de idade, tornando-o um homem que agora via o mundo com novos olhos, talvez até um pouco mais sábio. Seus amigos diziam que ele havia mudado, tornado-se mais introspectivo; outros cavaleiros comentavam que ele tornara-se tão frio quanto as geleiras da Sibéria onde iniciara seu treinamento, enquanto alguns poucos que haviam conhecido pessoalmente seu mestre costumavam comparar-lhe com o homem de cabelos azul-turquesa em como ambos eram parecidos um com o outro.

Talvez agora depois de tanto tempo ele finalmente podia compreender o porque Camus sempre aparentara ser tão frio com tudo e com todos.

Ao tornar a fitar a urna dourada, Hyoga de Aquário franziu o cenho. Não havia uma unica vez em que olhava para a armadura sem igualmente lembrar-se do cavaleiro que o antecedeu em seu posto.

A ostentar a mesma imponência de épocas passadas ela encontrava-se tão bela quanto na noite em que a havia visto sendo trajada pela ultima vez por seu mestre. Desde que recebera o titulo legítimo com a era de paz que instaurou-se na Terra o homem de cabelos dourados raramente a usara; apenas nas reuniões oficiais que Saori convocava uma vez por mês para tratarem da manutenção do Santuário e de assuntos que diziam respeito ao trabalho dos cavaleiros realizados no planeta inteiro.

Seus amigos, ao contrário dele, poderiam ser vistos usando os trajes dourados com maior frequência, e realmente não havia o porquê de não usá-las, afinal ser um cavaleiro de ouro da deusa Atena era uma grande honra cedida a poucos.

Mas a verdade era que dentro de si as coisas pareciam não ter terminado da forma correta, como num ciclo que naturalmente chega a seu fim para dar inicio a um novo; pelo contrário, parecia que os eventos foram cortados de forma repentina e abrupta e usar aquela armadura agora lhe era estranho, soava _errado_ , como se ela não lhe pertencesse mas ainda sim a seu antigo mestre, e que sem seu conhecimento ou consentimento ele havia lhe tomado este direito a força. Nem mesmo a cerimonia oficial de passagem que Atena realizou ao nomear os novos cavaleiros de ouro conseguia lhe tirar aquela sombra de culpa que secretamente habitava em seu coração.

Poderia ser considerado algo tolo, mas para ele...

Hyoga subitamente deu as costas para a armadura e deixou o recinto para dirigir-se ao grande templo de Atena.

Aquilo lhe significava muito.

...

 _"Eu já lhe ensinei que todas as coisas são feitas de Átomos... Cada Átomo efetua movimentos desordenados. A temperatura é uma medida que nos informa a intensidade desses movimentos... Quanto mais movimento, mais alta a temperatura. Quanto menos, mais baixa."_

...

Fazia muito tempo desde a ultima vez em que havia adentrado naquele exato salão; estivera ali apenas logo após o termino da batalha do Santuário, recuperando-se junto de seus amigos dos graves ferimentos que havia recebido em combate. Naquele momento, porém, a ocupar os altares de pedra estavam os corpos dos falecidos cavaleiros de ouro que os haviam antecedido a descansar sobre a rocha vestidos com longos mantos brancos e uniformes. Seus rostos de olhos fechados jaziam serenos, agora mergulhados num sono tranquilo.

Quando o ritual fora finalmente completado e Saori obtivera sucesso em trazê-los de volta na noite anterior, ao revê-los, para todos por um instante pareceu que o longo espaçamento de tempo que transcorrera após o término da guerra contra Hades nunca existiu.

Eles não haviam envelhecido nenhum dia.

O cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário permaneceu distante, escolhendo por apoiar-se numa coluna de braços cruzados com sua silhueta parcialmente oculta nas sombras das tochas que queimavam constantes. Seu olhos azuis claros observaram os amigos mais adiante com neutralidade; com exceção de Ikki que manteve-se próximo ao irmão com o semblante imparcial, os outros claramente demonstravam a grande ansiedade que existia em seus corações.

Era um pequeno grupo seleto de pessoas que fora concedida a permissão de estar presente no salão naquele momento, embora a noticia do que aconteceria já era conhecida por todos no Santuário e era possível sentir no ar a agitação que pairava sobre aquela região oculta.

Saori, de olhos fechados e próxima aos altares de pedra, estava num transe profundo; seu cosmo divino emanava suavemente preenchendo o ambiente e mergulhando-os numa agradável sensação de paz e tranquilidade. E assim que a mulher de cabelos violáceos terminou de recitar algumas palavras num dialeto que era desconhecido aos ouvidos humanos, como um só os quatorze homens abriram os olhos ao mesmo tempo.

Um a um eles começaram a sentar-se lentamente na pedra com os rostos preenchidos por confusão, como alguém que é desperto após um longo sono e encontra-se ainda desorientado, mas assim que começaram a tomar ciência do cenário ao redor, reconhecendo os companheiros de armas que haviam caído juntos perante o Muro das Lamentações, seus olhos adquiriram grande incredulidade e espanto.

— Meus amigos... — A voz familiar de Atena os chamou e os homens a fitaram perplexos e admirados. Ela observou a cada um deles com gentileza e amabilidade em seu olhar. — Hoje finalmente podemos retribuir-lhes todo o sacrifício que fizeram para salvar a este mundo das trevas. Esta nova vida lhes foi concedida como um presente para que possam vivê-la da forma como desejarem...

Com voz claramente emocionada, Saori disse.

— Por favor, levantem-se... Sejam bem vindos de volta a casa.

Conforme o estupor foi passando eles começaram a se levantar, e para aqueles que observaram a cena da reunião, mas não estavam diretamente envolvidos com os cavaleiros despertos, emocionaram-se ao assistir-lhes o reencontro.

Tão logo Mu encontrou-se de pé Kiki já estava ao seu lado e o jovem abraçou seu ex-mestre com força e lagrimas abundantes em seu rosto, e retribuindo-lhe o gesto, Mu sentiu-se ser abraçado também por Shion que envolveu os dois em seus braços. Próximos a eles, Dohko, no auge de sua aparência de dezoito anos de idade, sorriu quando deparou-se com Shiryu e Shunrei e abraçou-os por longo tempo, beijando-lhes os rostos, e quando se afastou, percebendo que havia um pequeno garoto próximo a eles, seus olhos arregalaram quando levemente corada a moça falou sobre o casamento e o filho do casal, e rindo alto o homem pegou a criança no colo voltou a sentar-se na pedra para apresentar-se ao menino. Shura aproximou-se para falar com Shiryu, que sorrindo serenamente também o abraçou e após isto cumprimentou Máscara da Morte que estava próximo a eles; o homem assentiu em reconhecimento, incapaz de dizer qualquer palavra, evidentemente abalado.

Aioria e Aioros se fitaram por um longo momento, emocionados por reencontrarem-se novamente e os irmãos se abraçaram. Não tão distante deles Saga observou Kanon, que ainda constrangido pelas coisas que ocorreram no Pilar de Poseidon, desviou o rosto o para fitar o piso de mármore; o gêmeo mais velho aproximou-se do irmão e pousou suas mãos em seus ombros, dizendo-lhe o nome num sussurro entrecortado. Saga o trouxe para si e o abraçou com força e Kanon fechou os olhos e chorou silenciosamente. Após o que pareceu um longo momento o ex-grande mestre percebeu a presença de Seiya ao lado deles, observando-os com um sorriso sereno no rosto; embora o rapaz agora fosse um homem feito, reconheceu-o e balançando a cabeça Saga colocou uma de suas mãos no ombro do outro, em seu olhar havia um silencioso agradecimento. Seiya assentiu a cabeça em compreensão, e dando dois tapas amigáveis na mão em seu ombro ele cumprimentou também Kanon com um aceno e então afastou-se para falar com Aldebaran; o brasileiro ao vê-lo riu e o esmagou em seu abraço, levantando-o facilmente no ar para a indignação do outro.

Enquanto Shun conversava com Afrodite, Ikki afastou-se do irmão para cumprimentar Shaka, que de olhos abertos o observava com um sereno sorriso no rosto e o aguardava próximo de Mu, pois já havia antevisto que o outro logo viria ao seu encontro. Miro ao deparar-se com seu melhor amigo imediatamente abraçou-o com força, emocionado, pois havia lhe sentido demais a perda após a batalha do Santuário e durante a guerra contra Hades sofrera acreditando verdadeiramente que o outro havia traído Atena, para só depois quando já era tarde demais descobrir a difícil missão que secretamente ele carregara. Camus, embora acostumado com o jeito extrovertido do outro homem, devido a sua natureza raramente concedia tal proximidade a qualquer pessoa, mas naquele instante ele não importou-se e retribuiu o gesto genuinamente contente por rever o amigo.

Momentos depois o francês buscou com o seu olhar o salão como que a procurar por alguém, mas não encontrando ele franziu o cenho e Miro, percebendo-lhe a intenção, também vasculhou com o olhar o recinto.

Saori deixou o centro do local e despercebida mergulhou nas sombras do aposento, aproximando-se do cavaleiro de ouro que observava a cena em silêncio sem mover-se; seus olhos azuis celestes fitavam fixamente dois homens enquanto seus pensamentos se faziam perdidos na distância do tempo.

Parando ao seu lado a mulher lhe falou suavemente.

— Quando descobrimos que a possibilidade disto acontecer era real, você foi um dos que mais esperou para que este dia chegasse... Agora que estamos aqui hoje porque ainda estás aqui escondido nas sombras, Hyoga?

O russo franziu o cenho.

— Muitas coisas mudaram desde àquela época. — Ele retrucou.

— Mudaram mesmo? — Saori lhe inquiriu. — Ou assim acredita por você ter se tornado mais introspectivo?

O cavaleiro de gelo a fitou.

— As vezes a vida nos conduz a caminhos difíceis; eu mais do que qualquer um sei as árduas provações impostas aos meus cavaleiros e sou grata a este momento de paz que encontra-se sobre nós agora, e ouso carregar comigo esperanças de que este se fará duradouro para todos.

Havia grande gentileza e sabedoria em sua voz.

— Embora para você dez anos tenham se transcorrido, para eles tudo permanece ainda como o foi no passado e será aos poucos que aprenderão a ter ciência disto.

O russo assentiu em concordância ainda em silêncio e Saori o tocou no braço.

— Eu sei o que lhe preocupa.

— Não sou mais o mesmo rapaz daquela época. — Hyoga disse sóbrio.

— É verdade. — A deusa concordou. — Mas ao mesmo tempo aquele rapaz e você agora não deixam de fazer parte da mesma pessoa.

Saori então sorriu levemente.

— Talvez seja o caso nesta nova oportunidade de permitir que eles o conheçam como és agora. — Indicando os outros, ela incentivou. — Vá, Hyoga. Permita a si mesmo também viver este momento de reencontro.

Suspirando suavemente o cavaleiro de ouro afastou-se então da coluna e deixou as sombras para pisar no salão em meio a luz; caminhou em direção ao centro e apenas poucos segundos haviam se passado quando ambos os homens finalmente notaram sua presença, e o olhar do homem de cabelos loiros encontrou-se com o do ex-mestre.

Camus o fitou sem ser capaz de esconder a surpresa de seu semblante.

Perdido em qualquer noção de tempo e espaço, buscara pelo ex-discípulo esperando encontrar o jovem adolescente que havia visto pela ultima vez no Muro das Lamentações, mas a pessoa agora diante dele era muito diferente... Era um homem feito; alto, de porte elegante, cabelos loiros longos que agora caiam até o meio de suas costas e semblante sério, os traços de seu rosto haviam se tornado mais prominentes e havia uma cicatriz feia na pálpebra do olho esquerdo que subia até parte da testa. Camus reconheceu-o pelos olhos que continuava o mesmo tom azul tão claro como o era nas suas recordações, embora agora isento de ingenuidade e preenchido com uma sombra de maturidade.

Já o russo os observou por um longo momento; embora não deixou transparecer em seu semblante, seu coração naquele instante contentou-se imensamente ao rever ambos.

Quem quebrou o silencio entre eles foi Miro, que perplexo balbuciou buscando palavras.

— Nossa, Hyoga...? Caramba... Você mudou!

O russo exibiu um pequeno sorriso educado.

— É bom vê-lo de novo também, Miro. — Ele retribuiu; sua voz também mudara, apresentando-se firme e de presença.

Hyoga fitou então o homem de longos cabelos azul-turquesa e seu olhar abrandou-se.

— Camus... — Cumprimentou o outro, assentindo a cabeça em reconhecimento.

— Hyoga... — O francês disse-lhe o nome e franziu o cenho, observando-o intensamente; inquiriu-lhe então em voz baixa. — Quanto tempo se passou...?

O homem de cabelos loiros respondeu-lhe.

— Já faz dez anos desde aquele dia.

— Dez anos?! — Miro exclamou chocado e apenas então seus olhos perceberam as mudanças no cenário, em Atena e nos outros quatro cavaleiros.

Camus observou o russo com incredulidade; parecia custar a acreditar que tanto tempo realmente havia se passado.

Neste momento Saori clamou para si a atenção de todos os presentes e começou a contar do término da guerra contra Hades e também explicou aos recém despertos as causas que tornaram possível trazê-los de volta a vida, e falou-lhe sobre os anos que se passaram e do longo processo de reestruturação do Santuário. Neste momento Camus contemplou Hyoga com o semblante indecifrável e o russo evitou de encontrar-lhe diretamente o olhar.

Foi quando o francês descobriu que seu ex-discípulo havia herdado seu antigo posto e se tornado o atual cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário.

...

Quando deixaram o grande templo de Atena já se fazia muito tarde da noite e após ter acompanhando os dois amigos até a décima primeira casa, Miro seguiu rumo a casa de escorpião; como alguns dos postos dourados haviam permanecido vagos desde o término da guerra contra Hades, os respectivos cavaleiros despertos voluntariamente ofereceram-se para voltar a servir Atena ocupando suas antigas posições e a armadura de Escorpião era uma delas.

Sozinhos na casa de Aquário, Hyoga acompanhou o seu ex-mestre até os antigos aposentos dele; caminharam em silêncio e Camus observou as dependências internas do local com olhar longínquo perdido em pesamentos e lembranças. Logo os dois homens encontraram-se diante da larga porta de madeira e desperto de seu devaneio o francês percebeu o russo indicar com simples gesto para ele abrisse a mesma.

— Descanse por hoje. — O cavaleiro de ouro disse-lhe, quebrando pela primeira vez a quietude. — Poderemos conversar amanhã.

O homem de longos cabelos azul-turquesa adentrou no recinto extremamente familiar, seus olhos de tom azul marinho profundo fitaram todos os objetos com grande surpresa e interna sensação de nostalgia. O local estava extremamente limpo e organizado para recebê-lo e tudo encontrava-se no exato local em que os havia deixado, inclusive o pequeno porta retrato com uma foto sua junto de Miro e de seus dois aprendizes quando eram apenas crianças, tirada numa das raras visitas que o grego havia feito a Sibéria durante o tempo em que havia permanecido afastado para treinar os dois meninos.

Camus percebeu o outro começar a afastar-se e o chamou.

— Hyoga.

O russo o fitou.

— ... Obrigado. — O francês falou-lhe em voz baixa e o homem de cabelos loiros lentamente assentiu em compreensão.

—Não tem que me agradecer por nada... Esta nunca deixou de ser sua casa também.

...

 _"Se quiser congelar um objeto é preciso conter o movimento de seus Átomos. Para destruir uma matéria é preciso quebrar os átomos. Mas para dominar as técnicas de congelamento, você precisa interromper o movimento dos átomos..."_

...

O homem de cabelos dourados despertou subitamente com um pulo; sentou-se na cama e passou a mão trêmula pelo rosto numa tentativa de acalmar sua respiração e o pulso acelerado. Novamente havia tido um daqueles pesadelos e foi com custo que conseguiu forçar-se a serenizar. Balançando a cabeça, respirando profundamente, ele permaneceu por alguns instantes imóvel escutando por qualquer indício que pudesse indicar que o outro homem houvesse lhe escutado, mas o silencio continuou a predominar na casa de Aquário e Hyoga suspirou com certo alivio.

Incapaz de voltar a dormir como já era de rotina toda vez que aquilo acontecia, o cavaleiro de ouro levantou-se, vestiu qualquer traje discreto que encontrou em seu guarda-roupa e saiu dos aposentos. Caminhou lentamente pelos corredores da décima primeira casa zodiacal procurando não fazer qualquer barulho, e levou alguns minutos até que conseguisse passar pelos corredores e cruzar o longo salão central para assim deixar o interior do antigo edifício.

A brisa noturna quente e constante tocou-lhe o rosto e o cavaleiro de ouro permaneceu ali, de pé sobre uma estrutura de pedra na lateral da casa de Aquário, observando por longo tempo a vista do Santuário e da cidade distante até que o céu começou a clarear e no horizonte o sol começou a despontar os primeiros sinais do raiar do novo dia.

Neste momento ele escutou passos vindos do interior do antigo edifício a aproximarem-se dele, e em poucos segundos Camus surgiu ao seu lado e como ele também observou o nascer do sol em silêncio.

Vários minutos se passaram antes que um deles decidisse por dar fim a quietude.

— Não tivemos muito tempo para conversar ontem. — Camus disse-lhe, fitando-lhe atentamente o rosto.

— Imagino como deve estar sendo difícil aceitar que tanto tempo se passou. — O russo falou e o francês assentiu a cabeça brevemente.

— Como você está, Hyoga? — Ele inquiriu, e vendo a parcial surpresa do outro pela pergunta, prosseguiu direto ao ponto. — Na ultima vez que nos vimos você não carregava consigo esta sombra no olhar, tão pouco essa indiferença de agora condizia com sua pessoa.

O homem de cabelos loiros pendeu a cabeça para o lado e ponderou sóbrio.

— Algumas responsabilidades nos demanda um novo tipo de postura; no inicio pode ser algo duro, mas com o tempo torna-se rotina e logo acostuma-se a isto. Acredito que podes me compreender, pois conheces bem os deveres de um cavaleiro de ouro para com Atena e o Santuário. — O cavaleiro de ouro o olhou de relance. — Não fostes tão diferente de mim naquela época.

Camus franziu o cenho com o semblante grave.

— Não foi apenas o peso da armadura que o fez adotar semelhante conduta.

Hyoga observou o horizonte com rosto circunspecto; em suas lembranças ele recordou-se novamente da guerra contra Hades e da promessa que havia feito a si próprio quando assumiu a posição como cavaleiro de Aquário, de que honraria o nome do homem que o havia antecedido no posto e não mais demonstraria qualquer sinal de fraqueza, adotando a postura esperada de um verdadeiro mago do gelo.

— Demorei muito a compreender algumas das lições que a vida tinha para me ensinar e como consequência acabei mudando minha visão sobre várias coisas, mas não considero isto algo ruim, Camus. Apenas considero como algo que foi necessário.

O homem de longos cabelos azul-turquesa observou o ex-discípulo; embora mudado podia ainda ver nele o mesmo rapaz que havia treinado durante longos anos nas vastas planícies da Sibéria, e perguntou-se intimamente quantas coisas haviam ocorrido para o cavaleiro ao seu lado durante aquele tempo que se passou.

— E como viveu nestes dez anos? — O francês decidiu por perguntar, mudando um pouco de assunto.

— Não há muito o que contar além do que já lhes foi dito ontem. — O outro retrucou.

—Mas eu gostaria de escutá-lo de igual modo. — Camus insistiu, e após um momento de silêncio Hyoga lhe respondeu.

— Passei a maior parte deste tempo aqui na Grécia, concluí meus estudos e fiz uma faculdade. Nos primeiros anos após o término da guerra, auxiliei na reestruturação e coordenei algumas missões de campo em outros países para a manutenção da ordem e garantir que a paz que conquistamos permanecesse intacta. Hoje sou encarregado de zelar pelo sistema externo de defesa do Santuário e comandar os cavaleiros e prata, pois atualmente não existe um Grande Mestre e Atena está no controle direto de todos os seus cavaleiros.

O francês o escutou em silêncio e admirou-se internamente do trabalho que o outro estava realizando assim como contentou-se também por saber que Hyoga havia investido nos estudos. Neste momento sua atenção recaiu sobre a cicatriz no rosto do ex-discípulo e ele perguntou.

— Lembro-me de que usavas na época uma atadura para ocultar o ferimento da cicatriz que tens hoje.

O semblante neutro de Hyoga preencheu-se então com certo amargor; o russo fitou o chão compreendendo claramente a pergunta velada no silêncio do outro.

— Pouco antes de vocês terem sido enviados para o Santuário, nós enfrentamos Poseidon e eu reencontrei Isaak como um dos seus generais marinas, e nos enfrentamos. — O cavaleiro de ouro olhou para ele. — Você sabe disto, pois senti naquele momento que de alguma forma o seu cosmo estava presente comigo e me ajudou a vencê-lo.

Camus concordou, pensativo.

— Recordo-me muito vagamente; algumas coisas ainda me permanecem nubladas.

—Nós pensamos que ele havia morrido naquele dia por minha culpa, mas mesmo tendo conseguido sobreviver a correnteza ele teve o olho esquerdo perfurado pela ponta de uma geleira...

Hyoga fechou os olhos.

 _Serei racional até o fim, não importa o inimigo..._

A lembrança do que havia acontecido pouco antes daquela batalha e suas palavras voltaram-lhe a mente tão claras como se aquilo houvesse ocorrido a pouco tempo e não há tantos anos no passado, e em voz baixa ele continuou.

— Naquele combate eu permiti que Isaak me cegasse o mesmo olho que ele havia perdido, mas ele não o fez... Apenas deixou-me com esta cicatriz.

O cavaleiro de ouro fitou a cidade distante vizinha ao Santuário.

— Eu não me importo. — Disse sóbrio. — Foi apenas outra lição que tive de aprender.

...

Numa outra ocasião em que Miro encontrava-se no templo de Aquário e os três conversavam sobre o Santuário, Camus aproveitou aquele momento para discretamente observar o ex-discípulo enquanto ele respondia algumas perguntas do grego, e conduzindo-os pelas várias passagens e salões que formavam o interior da décima primeira casa o russo conversou com naturalidade, embora jamais deixara de perder a compostura sóbria. Porém, atentando-se aos detalhes, foi quando o francês percebeu que durante todo o tempo que estiveram juntos Hyoga nada mencionou sobre sua atual posição como cavaleiro de ouro e nem passou no corredor onde estava localizada a sala da armadura.

...

 _"Sim Hyoga, você precisa deter o caos... Utilizando sua energia cósmica."_

...

Caminhando pelo corredores da décima primeira casa antes do nascer do sol, seus passos ecoavam suavemente no piso escuro de mármore quase não produzindo qualquer som, como se desejasse passar despercebido pelas dependências do templo. Em poucos minutos o cavaleiro de ouro adentrou no recinto da armadura dourada, seus olhos vislumbraram a caixa de pandora com olhar de desagrado e resignação.

Com tantos dias para escolher convocar uma reunião oficial questionava-se o porque Saori decidira justamente por fazê-lo _agora_. Agora que ele não estava mais sozinho na casa de Aquário.

Não sabia explicar o súbito desconforto que sentira ao receber aquele comunicado; eles já haviam feito uma reunião na semana anterior _antes_ do despertar deles, e franzindo o cenho, pensou que parecia até que ela havia feito aquilo _de_ _propósito_.

Balançando a cabeça e decidindo terminar logo para sair o mais depressa possível da casa de Aquário rumo ao templo de Atena, o homem de cabelos loiros caminhou até a urna e seus dedos tocaram de relance a superfície dourada; ultrapassando-a, seguindo em direção a um criado mudo, a caixa de repente foi envolta por uma luz forte e abriu-se, revelando a bela armadura do décimo primeiro simbolo zodiacal em toda sua imponência e esplendor envolta por uma forte aura cor de ouro suave.

A armadura partiu-se, suas peças elevaram-se ao alto e voaram em direção ao cavaleiro que com seu cosmo a manifestar-se parcialmente chamava para si a vestimenta. Cada uma das partes uniram-se ao seu corpo; primeiro as perneiras, depois o cinturão, o peitoral seguido das luvas e por ultimo as ombreiras que encaixaram-se perfeitamente sobre seus ombros, enquanto que o elmo permaneceu a descansar por no altar de pedra sobre a urna dourada aberta, como era do seu desejo.

Parando de caminhar frente ao criado mudo, Hyoga retirou de seu interior um longo tecido branco com filetes de ouro entalhados em suas bordas que encontrava-se perfeitamente dobrado, e num único movimento experiente o homem desdobrou-o e prendeu duas de suas extremidades sob as ombreiras douradas de sua armadura, vestindo assim a nobre capa que também era uma das características oficiais de sua atual posição.

Quando virou-se para pegar o elmo o homem de cabelos loiros congelou.

Camus estava parado na entrada do recinto, fitando-o intensamente com o semblante indecifrável; seus olhos de tom azul marinho reluziam com um brilho forte e Hyoga engoliu em seco.

Era a primeira vez que o outro o via vestindo a armadura de Aquário.

Com as mãos repentinamente suadas cerradas em punhos, o cavaleiro de ouro percebeu-se como há muito tempo não se sentira diante do antigo mestre, nervoso como quando no passado fazia algo que sabia ser proibido e no meio do seu ato acabava sendo descoberto pelo outro. Embora no presente não houvesse motivos para sentir-se daquela forma, aquela inquietude instalou-se em seu coração instantaneamente contra sua vontade.

O homem de longos cabelos azul-turquesa aproximou-se lentamente, seu olhar jamais desviou-se do outro; Camus observou-lhe atentamente a forma como a armadura cobria-lhe o corpo, vestindo-lhe perfeitamente os ombros, o peitoral, ajustando-se na linha da cintura e adornando-lhe os braços e pernas sem esboçar quaisquer sinais de folga ou aperto... Era como se ela tivesse sido feita especialmente para ele, brilhando como a luz do sol a manifestar sereno contentamento por seu atual portador.

O francês franziu o cenho; sabia que Hyoga fora convocado e que tentaria sair da décima primeira casa as escondidas, pois havia percebido que o outro homem estava evitando que ele o visse próximo da armadura de ouro; o conhecia bem, pois o criara desde quando era apenas um menino.

Elevando seu rosto para fitar o rosto de seu ex-discípulo, quando seus olhares se encontraram foi neste instante ele finalmente compreendeu o porquê de sua relutância.

— Hyoga... — Camus falou suavemente, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

O homem de longos cabelos azul-turquesa tomou o elmo da armadura em suas mãos e parou na frente do outro, que o observou o tempo todo sem ousar quebrar silêncio.

Camus elevou o elmo e vestiu com o objeto a cabeça do ex-discípulo; suas mãos tremulas tocaram-lhe levemente o rosto e então pousaram sobre ambas as ombreiras douradas, segurando-as com firmeza. Seus olhos de tom azul marinho marejaram e profundamente surpreso Hyoga percebeu o outro emocionado.

— Não há orgulho maior que eu poderia ter... — Camus lhe disse num sussurro entrecortado. — ... do que vê-lo vestindo esta armadura agora.

O cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário sentiu quebrar-se completamente a barrera de frieza que havia construído para si mesmo com os anos quando Camus o abraçou.

...

 _"Um dia vamos nos reencontrar... E voltar às planícies geladas da Sibéria..."_

Hyoga de Cisne

Manga - Batalha das 12 casas - Saga do Santuário

...

A iniciativa foi do cavaleiro de ouro que num dia aproximou-se de seu ex-mestre e sugeriu para que realizassem àquela viagem de volta a Sibéria. A principio seria apenas alguns poucos dias, suficientes para que pudessem rever a terra gélida e matar saudades de suas planícies extensas e brancas, apresentando-se também como uma oportunidade de relembrar o passado e conversar sobre o futuro, e Camus aceitou prontamente.

Não tomou grande esforço por parte de Hyoga para convencer Saori a entregar-lhes a autorização para deixarem o Santuário por um período; pelo contrário, a bela mulher de longos cabelos violáceos colocou em sua mão duas passagens aéreas com a data de embarque para o final da semana seguinte.

O homem a fitou incrédulo e Saori apenas exibiu um sorriso de inocência fingida.

— Já não era sem tempo.

...

Após poucos dias encontraram-se ambos seguindo de avião da Grécia em direção a um aeroporto próximo da região onde eles haviam morado; embarcaram no meio da madrugada e naquele instante a aeronave cruzava os céus por sobre o mar negro numa viagem que apresentava-se tranquila e sem turbulências.

O homem de longos cabelos azul-turquesa folheava as páginas de um livro que trouxera consigo e estava imerso na leitura do mesmo quando de repente sentiu um peso contra ele. Erguendo o rosto, Camus percebeu Hyoga adormecido ao seu lado com a cabeça inconscientemente a descansar sobre o seu ombro.

O olhar do francês suavizou-se.

Depositando o livro sobre um suporte no banco dianteiro ele acomodou-se melhor no assento, e enquanto fitava o ex-discípulo seus pensamentos o levaram a recordar-se dos árduos anos de treinamento que havia imposto sobre o outro, na época apenas um menino inocente que pouco tinha noção do real peso da missão que era se tornar um cavaleiro da deusa Atena.

Hyoga... Havia amadurecido muito comparado àquele garoto tímido e frágil e ao adolescente que o enfrentara durante a subida das doze casas zodiacais; era agora um homem feito que foi capaz de superar seu mestre e que há dez anos assumira o posto de cavaleiro de Aquário, honrando-lhe a lembrança de seus ensinamentos ao desempenhar com louvor suas atuais funções no Santuário.

Mas não era as obrigações que vinham junto com a armadura dourada que fez Camus silenciosamente admirar naquele momento o homem adormecido ao seu lado.

Se ele vivesse apenas pelas leis naturais do universo como qualquer pessoa comum ainda estaria morto naquele instante... Poder viver para ver que o pequeno menino que havia criado na Sibéria havia se tornado um homem respeitável como havia desejado que ele se tornasse, mesmo que não pudesse ter estado presente naqueles dez anos que se passaram, o homem de longos cabelos azul-turquesa considerava aquilo um presente, um verdadeiro milagre dos deuses.

O francês elevou uma mão e lentamente acariciou os cabelos loiros do ex-discípulo, que permaneceu imóvel ao seu lado.

Camus fechou os olhos.

O livro ficou esquecido durante o resto do voo.

...

A velha cabana de madeira coberta por neve, localizada num ponto distante e afastado, continuava do mesmo jeito de quando ele a havia visto pela ultima vez a tantos anos atrás.

Estendendo a mão e girando a maçaneta da porta de entrada após destrancá-la, Camus foi o primeiro a adentrar na residência. Seus olhos azul-marinho fitaram demoradamente o recinto, uma pequena sala de estar com poucos móveis a disposição e uma lareira mais ao fundo; estava impecável com tudo limpo e organizado, pronta para receber os dois hóspedes e abrigá-los nos dias que passariam naquela região.

Hyoga o acompanhou em silêncio, deixando sua bagagem por sobre a mesa de madeira e depositando a urna da armadura de Ouro no chão próximo a lareira; a caixa de pandora estava coberta por um tecido escuro para que pudessem viajar sem atrair tanta atenção. A havia trazido consigo apenas por insistência de Saori como uma medida de proteção caso viessem a necessitar, pois não tencionava usá-la em nenhum momento durante a estadia.

O russo olhou para o outro; Camus ainda estava parado na entrada observando a casa com o cenho franzindo, seu olhar perdido em algum ponto distante de suas lembranças.

— Eu não costumo vir com grande frequência a este lugar. — Hyoga disse após um momento. — Depois que assumi a armadura de ouro quase não tenho deixado o Santuário, mas nas raras vezes que estive aqui procurei deixar tudo organizado.

O homem de longos cabelos azul-turquesa o fitou, e lentamente ele assentiu em compreensão.

— Eu havia me esquecido... — Camus falou, voltando a observar a casa. — Em como este lugar no passado algumas vezes pareceu-me um lar.

O semblante de Hyoga preencheu-se com surpresa.

...

Quando o cavaleiro de ouro retornou do vilarejo próximo, carregando consigo as sacolas de provisões do que necessitavam para passar aqueles poucos dias na região gélida, ele deparou-se com Camus sobre o telhado da cabana, martelando alguma coisa. Franzindo o cenho diante da séria fisionomia do outro, que claramente encontrava-se imerso em concentração na sua atual tarefa, com curiosidade o russo parou perto do homem de longos cabelos azul-turquesa e inquiriu subitamente.

— O que está fazendo ai em cima?

Camus surpreendeu-se, quase largou o marte-lo, escorregou na fina camada de gelo e seu corpo pendeu para o lado; foram seus longos anos de treinamento que o fez instintivamente agarrar a beirada do telhado a tempo de evitar que caísse da cabana, mas não foi capaz segurar o palavrão em francês que saiu da sua boca e ele fuzilou o loiro com o olhar.

— Hyoga!

O russo piscou; quando criança ele e Isaak haviam escutado algumas vezes aquela mesma palavra nas raras ocasiões em que seu mestre perdia controle do seu temperamento, sem conseguirem compreender naquela época o seu significado. Talvez tivesse sido uma forma que o outro encontrou para que não acabasse por acidentalmente ensinar maus modos ao seus dois discípulos, pois sempre fora rigoroso quanto a boa postura e etiqueta. Porém, agora no presente e já adulto, o cavaleiro de ouro conhecia bem a tradução de algumas frases em francês e quando deu-se por conta do que Camus havia dito, ele começou a rir.

Hyoga levou uma mão ao rosto tentando desesperadamente parar e falhando miseravelmente, quase deixando uma das sacolas cair na neve. Ele encostou-se na parede da cabana para ocultar-se do outro e quanto mais tentou controlar-se, mais acabava por lembrar-se de novo da palavra, provocando uma nova onda de risos.

— Per... Perdoe-me... — Ele disse, sentindo o ar faltar em seus pulmões.

Camus nada disse em desagrado ou repreensão; atônito, aquela era a primeira vez desde que ele havia regressado que escutara Hyoga rir.

Balançando a cabeça lentamente e exibindo um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios, o francês continuou o serviço no telhado, sentindo-se internamente contente por escutar de novo aquele som que há muitos anos não ouvia.

...

Aconteceu novamente logo na primeira noite de estada na Sibéria.

Quando Hyoga sentiu-se ser forçadamente acordado de seu sono, despertando suado, respiração entrecortada e pulso acelerado, deparando-se imediatamente com o olhar preocupado de Camus sentado na beira de sua cama, o atual cavaleiro de Aquário levou uma mão tremula ao próprio rosto com profundo desagrado.

Pesadelos dos eventos que haviam ocorrido durante a guerra contra Hades haviam se tornado frequentes naqueles anos posteriores, e contrariado fora obrigado a acostumar-se com eles; era raro a noite de sono em que pudesse ter um descaso completamente isento de sonhos. Na casa de Aquário devido a distância entre os quartos o homem de cabelos loiros havia sido capaz de ocultar aquilo do outro enquanto estiveram no Santuário; agora no casebre de madeira sua vã esperança de que o fenômeno não voltasse a ocorrer foi completamente atirada ralo abaixo.

Camus o observou, franzindo o cenho, e um longo momento de silencio passou entre eles até que por fim o francês manifestou-se.

— Você não parece tão surpreso com isto. — O outro nada disse, nem tão pouco elevou o rosto para olhá-lo, e prosseguindo o homem de longos cabelos azul-turquesa inquiriu diretamente. — Desde quanto tens tido estes pesadelos?

Mexendo-se na cama, sentindo-se desconfortável, porém já recomposto, Hyoga fitou as próprias mãos cerradas em punhos sobre os lençóis e sabendo que não adiantava tentar mentir para o outro, admitiu resignado.

— Há dez anos.

Os olhos de tom azul-marinho do outro o observaram com perplexidade e antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o cavaleiro de ouro acrescentou.

— Não fui o único que ficou com isto como uma consequência da guerra contra Hades; alguns tem com maior frequência e outros não tanto. — Finalmente encontrando o olhar do francês, disse-lhe sóbrio. — Eu já aprendi a lidar com eles, não deves dar importância a isto.

— Se realmente tivesse encontrado paz com o que aconteceu, não continuaria a tê-los agora. — Camus retrucou, fitando-o intensamente. — Quer falar sobre isto?

Suspirando, o russo passou a mão pelo rosto e pelos cabelos, negando com a cabeça.

— Vá descansar, Camus; não quero que estrague a sua noite por minha causa.

— Não irei a lugar algum, Hyoga. — O francês falou num tom resoluto.

O homem de cabelos loiros o fitou incrédulo e o outro o observou com olhar sereno.

Sacudindo a cabeça após um breve momento, Hyoga fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas.

— Eu não vou conseguir dormir de novo. — Ele admitiu num sussurro extramente baixo e envergonhado.

Assentindo em compreensão, Camus disse-lhe.

— Se estiver disposto poderíamos sair para caminhar um pouco; faz muito tempo que não vejo o céu noturno da Sibéria e eu apreciaria sua companhia.

O cavaleiro de ouro o fitou por um instante, pensativo, mas por fim concordou, cedendo ao pedido.

Eles deixaram a cabana alguns minutos depois, vestindo casacos finos mais por força do hábito do que por necessidade; a temperatura extremamente baixa das planícies geladas a manifestar-se pela brisa fria e cortante que passeava constante pela região tocava-lhes os rostos como uma carícia agradável e receptiva. Parecia dar-lhes as boas vindas e cumprimentar-lhes pelo regresso.

O céu sobre suas cabeças apresentava-lhes uma visão inesquecível do fenômeno que muitos poucos tinham o prazer de vislumbrar; as cores da Aurora Boreal dançavam num show de luzes esverdeadas e estendiam-se ao longe até desaparecerem nas fronteiras distantes onde os olhos ainda podiam alcançar.

Caminharam por vários minutos com um silêncio confortável entre ambos, admirando a paisagem que para muitos poderia apresentar-se como desoladora e inóspita, mas que para eles era como revisitar um lugar que lhes trazia certo conforto e grande sensação de nostalgia.

Após afastarem-se por dezenas de metros da cabana e a planície siberiana a estender-se com soberania ao redor dos dois homens, o russo parou de caminhar e seus olhos fitaram a neve sob seus pés com certa apreensão. Após um minuto ele elevou o rosto para observar o outro e viu Camus imóvel próximo a ele a observa-lo com serenidade.

— Não me trouxe aqui apenas para caminharmos. — O loiro falou; percebendo-lhe a intenção inicial e sentindo-se internamente inquieto.

— Não... Eu gostaria de conversar com você. — Camus concordou, e percebendo-lhe o nervosismo ele exibiu um pequeno sorriso e direcionou seu olhar para a planície. — Depois que fui convocado para permanecer no Santuário após a conclusão do seu treinamento nunca mais mais tivemos oportunidades para isto.

Franzindo o cenho, o russo assentiu em concordância.

— A guerra por Atena havia começado... Você e eu fomos forçados a lutar em lados opostos. — Hyoga evitou fitar diretamente o outro homem; com olhar grave ele observou a extensão das terras geladas, começando a dizer. — O que aconteceu na casa de Aquário... O que fiz... Eu...

Camus negou com um movimento de cabeça.

— Não irei aceitar um pedido de desculpas por algo que foi desejo meu, Hyoga. — O francês respondeu. — O resultado do que você conquistou foi digno do valor de qualquer sacrifício, e eu teria feito de novo mesmo agora se fosse preciso.

Sem ser capaz de evitar a surpresa que manifestou-se em seu rosto, Hyoga o observou com o semblante incrédulo.

— Por que? — Hyoga inquiriu-lhe subitamente em voz baixa. — Por que, Camus?... Como podes não dar tanto valor assim a própria vida, oferecendo-a deste modo tão facilmente?!

Dominado por súbita revolta, o russo, alterado, elevou sua voz.

— Nós passamos _anos_ procurando um meio de trazê-los de volta, e agora que finalmente conseguimos você me diz isto com tanta naturalidade como se tivesse comentando algo sobre o tempo ou sobre a estação do ano?!

O homem de longos cabelos azul-turquesa permaneceu em silêncio com a mesma serenidade inabalável em sua face e olhos que mostravam compreensão; deixou que o outro finalmente despejasse a lava que ficou guardada por tanto tempo dentro de si.

O russo prosseguiu com indignação evidente.

— Eu não quero sacrificar nada mais que me seja importante para aprender coisas que para mim não valem o preço da vida de uma pessoa!

— E qual é então a sua visão de mim, Hyoga? — Camus perguntou-lhe sóbrio, sem jamais perder sua compostura.

O atual cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário empalideceu.

Pego de surpresa e completamente desprevenido por aquela pergunta em específico, seu furor abandonou-o por inteiro e mesmo não incomodando-se nem um pouco com a temperatura negativa do cenário, ao escutar àquelas palavras Hyoga sentiu como se um balde de água fria tivesse sido jogado sobre sua cabeça.

Seus olhos encontraram-se com o do outro homem e viu no rosto de seu ex-mestre um olhar de entendimento.

Subitamente Hyoga virou-se e caminhou alguns passos para longe do outro, parando a certa distância sentindo o próprio rosto queimar com vergonha. Ele passou a mão trêmula pela face e pelos cabelos; naquela planície extensa onde apenas ambos encontravam-se ali não havia para onde pudesse ir para evitar o rumo daquela conversa e odiou o terrível habito do outro de conseguir encurralá-lo numa situação em que não podia negar-se de dar uma resposta plenamente sincera.

Sem ser capaz de encontrar-lhe o rosto, resignado, o cavaleiro de ouro respondeu com voz forçadamente neutra.

— Sempre o vi como uma figura paterna... Que me ensinou tudo o que sei. — Ele admitiu. — Hoje sou quem sou pelos teus ensinamentos.

Respirando profundamente e fechando os olhos, Hyoga continuou.

— Deves me achar um tolo... Para que um cavaleiro do gelo possa desenvolver as suas técnicas ao máximo e alcançar o Zero Absoluto ele não pode dar vazão a sentimentos... Mas eu nunca fui capaz de conseguir apagar isto de dentro de mim e após a guerra contra Hades eu não pude mais ser capaz de conjurar tamanho frio.

— Eu não o acho um tolo. — O francês disse-lhe, e elevando rosto para fitá-lo Hyoga encontrou-lhe o semblante extremamente sério.

Camus aproximou-se dele e lhe inquiriu.

— Responda-me, Hyoga... O que é o Zero Absoluto?

O cavaleiro de ouro franziu o cenho; a resposta lhe veio a mente de imediado, pois fora uma lição aprendida que ficara muito marcada em suas lembranças.

— É a temperatura em que tudo se congela, menos 273,150°C. — Ele lhe respondeu. — É a temperatura em que cessa todo o movimento da matéria.

— Está correto. — O homem de longos cabelos azul-turquesa ponderou. — E também respondeu corretamente ao falar sobre onde ocorre a real manifestação de seu efeito; sobre a matéria.

Sem compreender completamente onde o outro queria chegar, russo o observou confuso.

— O Zero Absoluto é uma força que atua sobre elementos físicos, Hyoga, e não imateriais. — Camus disse-lhe. — Não há frio neste universo que possa ser capaz de congelar ou apagar qualquer sentimento, e isto é valido não só para você, o atual cavaleiro de Aquário, mas para qualquer pessoa que vive neste planeta... Inclusive a mim próprio.

Diante do olhar surpreso do outro, o francês suspirou suavemente.

— Quando soube que o Santuário estava me designando para ser mestre, eu imaginava que nos longos anos que passei treinando-o eu encontraria apenas um simples discípulo... E não um filho.

Hyoga arregalou os olhos, aturdido, completamente reduzido ao silêncio.

Camus prosseguiu.

— Sempre considerei que tive vários conhecidos na minha vida e bem poucos amigos, mas não uma família e jamais passou pela minha cabeça esta possibilidade, mas aqui, neste lugar deserto e inóspito inesperadamente eu fui capaz de encontrar isto, mesmo que muitas vezes eu não o tenha demonstrado na época.

O homem de longos cabelos azul-turquesa observou o ex-discípulo com olhar gentil.

— Nunca parei para pensar ou refletir nos conceitos de família. Quando viestes para o Santuário em nome da deusa Atena, eu sabia que lutava por um motivo verídico e justo, mas também sabia que a escuridão que pairava sobre nós poderia destruí-lo e fiz o que fiz desejando poupá-lo... Mas talvez isto possa fazer parte do tal conceito do que uma família costuma ser ou fazer, não acha? — Ele o inquiriu suavemente. — Poupar seus filhos para que não sofram...

O francês pousou ambas as mãos sobre os ombros do outro, fitando a claridade pálida da aurora Boreal a brincar por sobre seu rosto alvo.

— Quando você me derrotou, me superando e alcançando o Zero Absoluto, eu pude ver o quanto você começara a amadurecer, e lamentei naquele dia não ter mais forças para reverter os efeitos causados pela Execução Aurora... — Seus olhos se encontraram. — Poder viver este momento agora... Acredito que não haja um maior presente que um pai poderia receber.

Mesmo tendo realizado um juramento a si mesmo diante dos destroços do Muro das Lamentações de que jamais iria chorar novamente, Hyoga sentiu quando as lagrimas involuntariamente começaram a deslizar pela sua face.

— Sou mais velho que você em quatro anos agora. — Ele falou com voz embargada.

— E isso importa? — Camus questionou. — Os cavaleiros vivem e morrem num tempo diferente da humanidade em geral... Despertei de um sono que para mim pareceu-me apenas um instante breve para perceber que dez longos anos haviam se passado, e só agora olhando para você vejo o quanto eu perdi... Hyoga... Eu tomei a decisão de que não desejo deixar de viver plenamente a minha vida por tão pequenos detalhes que já não têm mais importância. O futuro é incerto e não podemos dizer quanto tempo ainda temos, mas o momento presente está em nossas mãos para o vivermos da maneira que desejarmos e eu gostaria de compartilhar-lo junto de quem considero minha família.

— ... Se assim você também o desejar. — Camus finalizou num sussurro, deixando em aberto a possibilidade de escolha ao seu ex-discípulo.

Hyoga o fitou por um longo momento; admirado com a oferta simples mas tão significativa, completamente inesperada. Nem mesmo em seus sonhos imaginou-se viver aquele seu pequeno desejo infantil e secreto que havia nutrido quando criança durante os anos de treinamento que teve na Sibéria; pelo contrário, sua ideia de família ao lado de Camus e de Isaak era sempre forçadamente posta de lado como um anseio tolo diante do perfil do mestre sempre frio e austero que o então cavaleiro de Aquário havia sido, principalmente após o incidente que o menino de cabelos esverdeados sofreu no mar por sua culpa.

Ele sabia que o outro estava certo, que a vida de um cavaleiro era inconstante e completamente imprevisível; suas experiências passadas, boas e ruins, eram a prova disto e ele próprio havia endurecido com a passagem dos anos após ter sofrido com as consequências de tudo que ocorrera, sequer sentindo novamente aquela necessidade de família ou recordando-se do tempos de sua infância. Mas naquele instante único que parecia ser a fronteira entre dois futuros diferentes e completamente distintos, Hyoga percebeu-se compreender assim como o outro homem que algumas coisas realmente não tinham tanta importância ao passo de que outras poderiam significar o mundo.

O cavaleiro de ouro encontrou o olhar do francês, seus olhos azuis claros possuíam um brilho forte e como um livro aberto revelavam em silêncio a resposta de sua decisão.

Com um sorriso genuíno e espontâneo Camus abriu os braços e Hyoga deu um passo a frente o abraçou com força; o francês sentiu as lagrimas do outro em seu ombro enquanto fechou os olhos e as sentiu também a lentamente deslizar pelo próprio rosto, arremetido por grande sensação de afeto e ternura inexplicáveis.

— Filho... — Ele o chamou em voz baixa e sentiu o outro homem estremecer em seu abraço.

— Pai ... — A voz de Hyoga o chamou de volta com certa timidez e Camus pensou que nunca havia escutado antes uma palavra tão bela como aquela.


End file.
